santa_maiafandomcom-20200215-history
Regis
Regis is an 8th Generation Toreador elder and Prince of Marseille during the Dark Ages. He is the Sire of Francis and Basil. Description Write the first section of your page here. Mortal Life Write the second section of your page here. Post Embrace Brother Regis was a monk in the Abbey of Saint Victor when he was Embraced while accompanying the abbot on one of his many embassies to Pope Gregory VII. He escaped his Sinner sire and returned to the Abbey, seeking to expunge his newly cursed condition through prayer and penitence. Regis accompanied crusaders to Outremer, visited Rome and even spent three decades as a Carthusian monk, but he could not find solace. His intentions are good, but his will is often weak. Each time he has tried to find peace, he has eventually succumbed to temptation and a binge of feeding, violence and depravity. After leaving the Convent de la Grande Charteuse, he returned to Marseille. He found his beloved Abbey of Saint Victor being slowly corrupted by the local Prince and decided to take action. Regis approached the Order of Bitter Ashes at Les Baux and Tarascon and Cainites in the Hospitaler and Templar commands in Provence for aid, and promised them that if he were Prince, he would aid the crusaders travelling from Marseilles. With their aid, he was able to ambush Marseille's Prince and take the city for himself. Local Cainites nicknamed him "Saint" Regis for his efforts at redemption. Regis himself does not use the name, as he feels that doing so would be the height of his pride, be he has made no efforts to stop it's use by others. Regis finds peace in his gardens, which he has decorated with restored Roman mosaics, statues and other works made in Roman style. He keenly appreciates the irony of his hobby, comparing it to Queen Isouda de Blaise's love for the stained glass of Chartres which she can never see. Regis has little respect for higher clergy, as the papal politics he saw during his mortal years left him deeply cynical. He does, on the other hand, protect monks, especially those of his Abbey, and is intrigued by the new Dominican and Franciscan orders. He jests that he might try the life in either some day. As prince, he is a practical ruler. He was impressed with what he has learned of Blanche of Castile and Louis IX, and he would not mind seeing Marseille become part of the royal domain.He distances himself and his city from the Courts of Love, and remained neutral during the events of the Albigensian Crusade, though he was known to execute Cathar refugees found in his city. His power stood on his allies in the Cainite knightly orders, and since they were decimated by the Inquisition his rule has become tenous at best, with the local Furores chafing at his pious insistence on feeding only from laymen and not clergy, women or children, and they openly struggle with him and his clerical supporters. Local Ravnos are equally frustrated by his piety, but they prefer to tempt Regis into indulging his Beast, knowing that he will then be distracted by efforts at penance. At some point he embraced Francis, who willingly joined Jean-Baptiste's knightly troupe and left the city. Regis most recently fell from his road when tempted by the youths of the Children's Crusade. He killed several and took others as ghouls. When he then retreated to his garden in despair, a pair of Ravnos Sybarites took advantage of his distraction to sell a pair of fugitive Salubri to the Tremere and many of the remaining children into slavery in Egypt. After these events, Regis retreated into Torpor, entrusting Eva and Jean-Baptiste with the keys to his tomb. The Furores led by Antide took to living in the Abbey, believing the Prince had died. 30 years after his vanishing act, he was revealed to have been slumbering in torpor locked away in the catacombs of the Abbey of Saint Victor, where he was awoken by Jean-Baptiste with Eva's help. He entered wassail after hearing how the Furores had disrespected his edicts but was later found praying in the chapel. He immediately expelled the Brujah from the abbey and reinstated his ban on feeding from clergymen, women and children. He was also revealed to be a friend of Jean-Baptiste and gave the knight a relic in the form of a skull as requested. Ever since then, Regis has kept his place as Prince of Marseille, though he doesn't do much to enforce his edicts, rather acting as a judge when one is needed and allowing the Cainites of his city to do their own things. At the start of the 15th century he embraced Basil, a turkish convert and priest, who serves as a confidant and advisor in religious matters along with Eva and the newly ordained Ashen Priest, Octavian. After the Cappadocians were targeted and two of their number killed, Regis overcame great grief in order to help the survivors and asked for a favor from Nicodemus, an elder he knew from his past. The Nosferatu then transported Octavian and Hannibal out of the city safely. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Trivia *He walks the Road of Heaven. Category:Toreador Category:Dark Ages Category:Prince